


How to get tangled up with twins. For dummies!

by ShadowDarling123



Series: strange muses, ideas etc [2]
Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, M/M, OTL, Self Service, Smokescreen and the twins get to it eventually., Smokey just wants some love, Smokey's got it bad, So yeah, Sunny's being an ass, Twincest, also tactile, but he wanks a bit first, how to tag this, idek, masturbation in chapter 6, only mentioned - Freeform, rating is going up in chapter 6, shower 'alone time', slight mention of spark merging, slightly dark themes, spike and valve action, such as attempted murder, this is embarrassing to me ok?!, though not detailed in any way, uh man what else, you were warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-13
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-05-21 22:01:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 11
Words: 14,208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14923611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadowDarling123/pseuds/ShadowDarling123
Summary: Set in between Battle Tech and Protocols, while Magnus is busy with Prowl. Smokescreen heard a lot about the famous Autobot twins, and sets to make friends with them. He didn't anticipate them to like him, and he gets so confused all the time.Also poor Smokescreen. XD





	1. Awkward moments

**Author's Note:**

> this will be a three or four part series. depending on how this fares, I'll continue or abandon this. I'd like you, dear reader, to take a few moments after reading this to leave a comment. I want to get to know you! OTL
> 
> *update* This is getting out of control! But I just love writing Smokescreen so much! he doesn't get enough love as it is!

Smokescreen watched with anticipation and excitement as the new vessel set down on the tarmac. He was almost bouncing in place, shifting from pede to pede, trying to see in between Ultra Magnus' impressive height, and Bulkhead's massive.. well bulk. The only thing he could really make out was the vapor that exited the ship as its lamp lowered. And a very cold, if collective voice he did not recognize. When he finally did shoulder through the others to see, he noticed a very red, very sleek mech. He was still clutching Bumblebee close, who had started to beep and whir frantically once spotting him. The red mech laughed as he pushed the young scout to about arms length and looked him over. He said something that Smokescreen couldn't understand through the buzz of conversation. Once the fuzz was over and Optimus lead the new arrivals inside, Smokescreen stayed and watched. 

The others had already gathered around the new arrivals and Optimus was bringing them up to speed. So he tilted his head and chewed on his lower lip plate as the last of the mechs disembarked the ship. Smokescreen almost toppled over from the sheer beauty and elegance the last mech sported. He was as tall as the other but the gold of his paint and the glistening of his finish made the red one look dull next to him. He looked like a freaking sunset. The red one caught him staring then and grinned. “Better close that trap, before the bugs make themselves a new home..” he drawled, his voice deep and sultry. He had heard Jazz flirt once, and this topped his performance by a hundred times. Smokescreen closed his mouth so fast and hard he bit his glossa. “uh sorry. I mean...” he rubbed the back of his neck, averting his gaze as the two bots approached him. “Aww... Sunny look. We barely set down and we already got an admirer...” the red mech purred and approached. His whole frame screamed predator. His frame smooth and sleek but at the same time appeared to be strong. “uh well. I wouldn't say admirer.. more like.. ahh curious, yeah! Ah. My name's Smokescreen, by the way.” he stuttered and felt his frame heat up. Those two promised to be trouble. BIG trouble. The one called 'Sunny' came closer as well, his hips swaying, his gaze way more intense than his companions. Smokescreen found he couldn't tear his optics away from those hips and waist. “Don't get your hopes up, kid.” he said and by Primus! His voice was even deeper and smoother than red's. The red mech laughed and leaned down- they were actually taller than him!- slapping his servo on Smokescreen's back. “Don't mind the grumpy-bumpy. Name's Sideswipe. This is my twin, Sunstreaker. Be nice, bro. We don't want the little bot to run off crying just 'cuz ya couldn't keep yer temper.” the servo on Smokescreen's shoulder tensed and he looked up, only now seeing that Sunstreaker's features were twisted in what looked to be anger. “Whatever.” he spat, turned on his heel and marched off to greet the Prime. Only when Sideswipe had left as well, did it hit him. Twins?! 

Optimus was briefing them again. It had been two days since the new Autobot's arrived. Bumblebee had practically attached himself to the twins sides, who didn't seem to mind at all. Smokescreen wondered if he would be allowed anywhere near him after Sunstreaker had shot him down so swiftly. He had noticed fairly quickly that the golden twin was way more violent and unstable than his brother, and that Sideswipe did most of the talking. 

A crash pulled him from his musings. Smokescreen snapped his head up just in time to see Ratchet, of all mechs, tackling a laughing Ironhide. The ancient warrior let himself be pinned down for a moment to catch his breath. Then he kicked the medic off and the middle of the hanger became a brawling ground. Every bot in close vicinity quickly made way for the rolling Autobots. And the humans were brought to safety. Until he heard a protective growl and saw the weapons specialist pin down Ratchet, who yielded immediately. Optimus shooed everyone away, once the ambulance started to moan and arch his back, and the children were herded off the premises swiftly. Smokescreen looked away just as quickly when bright light filled the hanger and he fled. His own systems were getting warmer and he didn't want to deal with that kind of problem with the others around. He didn't notice twin pairs of aqua optics following him. 

It was later that night, that he noticed Ultra Magnus in stalk mode. The commander had set optics on his prey and Smokescreen thought he could hear the gears turning. He watched from a distance when he and Prowl talked, came to an agreement and walked away, all without even seeming to get flustered or embarrassed. Smokescreen envied his commander. He couldn't even talk to Sideswipe without his fans trying to engage in full speed, clearing the heat from his frame. No, he'd choke up, stutter and worst of all, the unhappy whining from his vents could be heard at times. Smokescreen scoffed. He blamed it on his long time in stasis, and therefore lack of experience. The young warrior had never really got the chance to get that close to a mech. The few times he did get the chance, he was turned down, labeled as too young, and not pretty enough. It made his tanks roll and his plating crawl remembering those times. Alpha Trion had soothed him at the time. “Your time will come, a life without a proper interface can be a fulfilling one as well.” he'd said back then. And then proceeded to tell Smokescreen that he was also never offered to do the nasty, but never bothered to pursuit it either. Alpha Trion had lived happily without that sort of pleasure, seeking it instead in all the knowledge in the Great Hall of Iacon. 

Smokescreen sighed. He did offer Bee, and Arcee to take some tension off their frames, but he was turned down as well, although not in spite. Both had been gentle, kind in their answers, without hurting his feelings too bad. It still hurt. Now he had a new paint job, was almost Prime and still he stood off to the sides. The young mech growled lowly to himself. 

“What crawled up your tailpipe and died?” a voice drawled behind him and Smokescreen turned sharply, coming face to face with Sunstreaker. “I uh... I just remembered that.. uh 'Bee still owed me some high grade that he didn't deliver when it was due!” he tried, it was true, but it came out so weak. “Riiight. Look. I don't get what Sideswipe sees in you, kid. But you won't fool me. Stay. Away. From my twin. Or you'll live to regret it.” the threat was clear, and without another word the mech turned and stalked away. Primus, but this mech was gorgeous. Sunstreaker tensed and whirled around, narrowing his optics. “What did you just say?!” he snarled and came back at Smokescreen with fury in his optics. “I- I said that o-out loud didn't I?” Smokescreen asked and cowered away from the approaching twin. Sideswipe was suddenly there and pushing his twin back with both servos on the golden mechs chest plates. “Deep vents, bro!” he advised, keeping his optics on his brother. “What happened, Smokey?” he asked and pinned the younger mech with a glare. “N-nothing! I just thought out loud!” he drew himself up, trying to appear more confident. Sunstreaker huffed. “You'll never getting between and my twin!” he snarled and Smokescreen frowned. “I didn't want to? Is that what got you that riled up? I don't know much about twins but one thing I know for certain; never get between them or they'll tear you apart..” he said softly, taking in Sideswipes surprise and Sunstreaker getting calmer. “At least you know that much.” Sunny huffed before turning and walking away. Sideswipe remained. He studied the young mech intently. “What else do you know about twins?” he asked and gestured to the sitting area so they could talk more comfortably. Smokescreen followed. “Just that they are bonded when they unfurl from their pods. And that separating twins is a bad, bad idea.” he confessed, slumping on one of the overlarge sofas. “Smart mech. Now. Wanna know why Sunny's so protective and defensive? Truth is, we were once, way back, deceived. A mech wanted to get a shot at me, but not Sunny. When we found out, Sunny ripped him to shreds. Not sure he survived. Point is, Sunstreaker doesn't want to relive that. He doesn't trust because he fears that will happen again.” the red mech winced and chuckled. “Aaand he just blocked our bond. Anyway. We're not blind or stupid, Smokey. We see you. Just give Sunflower a chance to trust you. It'll work out.” with a pat to Smokescreen's shoulder Sideswipes stood and went off to find his twin.


	2. Naps are glorious

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen finds out just why Bumblebee is so clingy with the twins. Mind you this sprung from my mind. And that humans love naps. 
> 
> Enjoy!

It had been days since that incident with Sunstreaker, days filled with circling questions and watching from a distance. Smokescreen was so sick of watching from the sidelines. Ever since the twins showed up, Bumblebee had been inseparable from them. He clung to Sideswipes arm and against Sunstreaker's hands. Rarely was he seen alone anymore. And Smokescreen wanted to find out why. So the young warrior made his way across the base, towards the only mech he knew could have some answers. “Hey Ratchet.. do you have a moment?” he asked, leaning against the wall, watching the medics back. Ratchet looked over his shoulder, momentarily taking his optics off the synthetic energon formula. “what can I do for you, Smokescreen?” he asked, for a change not grumpy or snapping at him. “Actually, my knee joint kind of hurts. Must've kinked it during the last battle.” he said and sat down on the med berth. “Alright kid, lemme see.” the old medic unfolded a scanner from sub-space and let it wash over the young bot. Smokescreen's best guess was, that the doc was a bit calmer because of Ironhide's arrival. The two hadn't seen each other in thousands of years. “hmm. Yes I see the problem. This will not take long at all.” the doctor mused and Smokescreen vented a sigh. 

“Say Ratchet? Why is Bee clinging so much to the twins..?” he asked, afraid already he had angered the medic. “Hm? Oh, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe were the ones to pick up Bumblebee when he was but a mechling. They practically adopted him on the spot. Showed up one day with a tiny bundle of joy in Sunny's arms and refused to set him down. Optimus took over the lessons and education once the twins were deployed with Prowl and Ironhide. Bumblebee only rarely got to see them, mostly over coms or in a conference. Optimus allowed him to attend them when he'd behave and once Prowl was done, he'd call in Sunny and Sides and Bee would warble and squeal in his sparkling voice all over again.” Ratchet explained, taking a small tool to pry out small stones in the knee joint. Smokescreen hummed and leaned back against the berth. “Ever since the contact between Prowl and Optimus was disrupted, Bee had been desperate to get any kind of answer from his adoptive creators. He went so far as to sneak into the com units in the middle of the night cycle and try to contact them. Every time without success. Then Tyger Pax happened and he lost his voice that night.” Smokescreen perked up. “Wait. You mean to tell me that Bumblebee had a real voice? He wasn't onlined with the binary voice box?” he asked and flinched when the tool scraped against a sensitive wire. “Sorry. No, Smokescreen. Megatron ambushed Tyger Pax that day. And Bumblebee happened to be in the squadron that was to protect the All-Spark. Once Optimus got wind of that, he took the All-Spark and vanished in Cybertron's underground. You can imagine how happy Megatron was once he learned that the All-Spark was gone and in it's place a few scouts to distract him. Megatron took it personally. He tortured and killed every single one of them. But Bumblebee was something special. He knew our young scout was special to Optimus and he took pleasure in it to torture the young scout personally. When the field medics found them, Bee was half dead and his voice box beyond repair. They did their best but that field medic- he could have done better..” Ratchet's voice had taken on a sad note and Smokescreen wondered if Ratchet was the field medic he was so unhappy about. 

He winced when Ratchet pried out a rather large piece of debris and let pressure air blow out the dust. “There. A bit grease and you're good as new.” the medic stood to retrieve the lubricant for his knee joint. “Hey Ratchet?” Smokescreen asked and waited for the medic to turn around. “Thanks.. I mean for everything. I don't know what we'd do without you.” he said and let his doorwings lower a bit. The medic stared with wide optics, his lower lip seemed to wobble a bit but he turned briskly and scoffed. “Yes, yes.. You'd be lost without me..” he snapped but his voice was wavering. “You can apply the grease by yourself. Now, git. I have work to do here!” 

Smokescreen smiled but he decided to leave the mech be. Ironhide brushed past him on his way out, almost bowling the smaller mech over in his haste. He only just saw the tall and buff mech wrap his arms around his bond mate and Smokescreen made good his escape. When he turned he found the other members of Team Prime all gathered in the main hanger, minus the medic, Ironhide and himself, cubes of energon in their servos. It seemed they had something to celebrate. It was then that he noticed that the Prime and Arcee stood in each others personal space. Had the Prime finally decided to take a mate? Smokescreen walked up to Wheeljack and Bulkhead who arranged more cubes, from the color he could tell that it was high grade. “Hey 'Jack. What's the occasion?” he asked and took one to sip at. Damn that stuff was potent. “Oh! Smokey! Yeah. Optimus just announced that he'd take a mate. Arcee was kinda shocked at first. But then any of us would've been if they saw Prime of all mechs kneeling before her. She agreed before he even finished the question.” the wrecker chuckled and clinked his cube against Smokescreen's. “Oh wow.. I guess that calls for celebration.” Smokescreen was happy for his Prime and team mate. But his gaze was locked on the twins. They had Bumblebee between them, sad expressions on their faceplates. They seemed to be talking through that bond of theirs, because Sunstreaker's face suddenly twisted with distaste and Sideswipe glanced at him from across the hanger. The red twin's attention was caught by the Prime, who had lifted a servo to ask for silence. “Fellow Autobots. It is time for celebration. For all of you just witnessed that my courting was accepted. As long as no decepticon attack occurs, you are free to roam base and celebrate our union. Make sure to visit Ratchet as well. It is Ironhide's and his anniversary.” the Prime spoke and immediately after a wrench came flying to hit the large mech in the chest plates. “Stay away, all of you crazy, over-interfaced slag heads! I'll weld any of you to the ceiling who even dares to- no. stay away from me!” But the protest was weak when none other than the twins pounced on Ratchet, hugging the medic tight. “Happy anniversary, Ratch!” Sideswipe cooed and got a fist to his helm, though Ratchet didn't stay mad for long and he soon returned the embrace. “You just had to tell them, didn't you?” 

Smokescreen had retreated to his own berth in the 'youngster-hanger', as the humans called it. He was sprawled out over the surface of the berths they had pushed together, on his front, helm resting on his folded arms and legs swinging freely in the air. He looked up when he heard tiny feet platter across the concrete. “Yo Smokey! Why are you moping?” Miko yelled up and tried to jump on the surface, but she was just too tiny to reach the surface. Smokescreen let one of his servos dangle over the edge for her to take hold of. “Oh no reason. I'm happy for Optimus and Arcee.. and Ironhide and Ratchet.. and for Bee- ugh I just can't stand mushy stuff..” he groused and let the tiny female climb his arm to the surface. Once there she proceeded to approach him, her smaller frame making no sound or indent at all into the, for him, soft surface of the berths. “I feel ya, bro. But why are you not getting cratered with Jacky and Bulk?” he sighed and watched the tiny organic as she sat down in front of him. “I learned my lesson with high grade. Got slagged once, woke up in a strangers berth and with a headache the size of Luna 2. Since then I just... kept it down I guess. Not much of a party mech anyway..” Miko regarded him for a moment before getting up and coming closer. Smokescreen watched curiously as the small human climbed over his folded arms and made herself comfortable against Smokescreen's elbow, a bit of the berth coverings between her head and his metal. He smiled at her and rested his head against the other elbow. A nap was just what he needed right now. He send a short message to Bulkhead, letting him know that Miko was with him and that he'd watch out not to squish her. After that was taken care of, he let his doorwings relax and a sigh escape his frame as he settle to take that nap. Miko was already out, curled up trustingly against his arm. He pulled a bit of covering over her and let his optics offline to 'nap' for a bit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading! Any typos or errors, just point out to me and I'll fix 'em. Leave a comment down below! =3


	3. Annoying twins are annoying

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen finds himself quite irritated by twins now a days

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a little filler to work up to something awesome.

Smokescreen woke a few days later, optics flickering as he came online from a, for once, undisturbed, recharge. The twins kind of kept everyone up at night and most times just plain out ignored any protests. He smiled to himself in the darkness. His chrono told him it was still early enough to get up without meeting any of the other bots on the base. So Smokescreen rolled onto his front and pushed himself up. He yawned and a stretch took him over. He was sure he looked like those earth felines right about now. With another yawn he pushed himself to his knees and made his way to the end of the berth. Many of it's occupants were sprawled across it's surface, blankets and bolsters strewn about. He smiled. Bee was curled up with Rafael and Miko with Bulkhead. He hadn't seen Arcee in this hangar since Optimus began his courting.

Once outside the hanger he stretched again, his arms trembling as he reached over his head, his back struts popping back into alignment. Despite his earlier confidence that no other bot would be up yet, he saw a light coming from the main hanger. Curious, and a bit cautious, he approached and peeked inside. His optics widened when he saw the twins leaned over one of the consoles. A bit suspicious now he kept watching, noticing how Sunstreaker's back plating tensed ever so slightly, before Sideswipe straightened and growled. The red twin punched his brother and held up a.. cube..? Smokescreen retreated a few steps and then approached again, this time making sure his steps were heard. “Hello? Ratchet, is that you?” he asked and rounded the corner. “Oh. It's you two..” he huffed and moved to pull himself a cube from the dispenser. He added a bit of copper to it for flavor and then moved to the sitting area. He kept his optics on Sunstreaker and Sideswipe at all times. “Good morning...” Sideswipe purred and picked himself and Sunny a cube as well before joining Smokescreen. “Why are you up so early..?” the red mech continued and earned a glare from Smokescreen. “I could ask you the same.” Smokescreen replied a bit sourly and sipped at his cube, optic narrowed just slightly. Sideswipe just shrugged. “Couldn't 'charge anymore. The humans sure like danger, eh?” the red front-liner changed the topic and Smokescreen rolled with it. “Nah. Miko, the human femme, she likes to put herself in danger sometimes. But she adores Bulkhead too much not to recharge with him. Same goes for Rafael. The humans are very close to their guardians..” he explained and sipped at his cube again. Sunstreaker huffed and focused on an imaginary scuff on his finish. Sideswipe tilted his head slightly. “What about that other human.. Jack? Who's his guardian.” Smokescreen sighed and swirled the energon around a bit. “He was with Arcee. But Prime kinda keeps her busy so she and Jack agreed that I would take over guardianship until she is available again.” he growled and downed the rest of his energon quickly. It was getting a bit late and he had patrol as well and taxi-duty for Jack in a few hours. 

Sideswipe watched and then frowned. “Where are you off to in such a hurry?” he downed his own cube before fixing Smokescreen with a glare. The blue and yellow mech rolled his optics, a habit he picked up from Miko. “I do have duties, you know? Once Prime pries himself away from his mate he will likely assign you with that as well..” he groused and turned to leave. Twin pede steps followed him. “What now?” he snapped and spun to glare at the twins. “We're coming with.” Sunstreaker supplied and pushed past the young warrior. “seriously? You don't even have an alt mode yet. You do realize we're supposed to be undercover, robots in disguise and all?!” he snapped at them and glared them down. Sideswipe lifted both servos, meaning no harm. “relax, Smokescreen. We already scanned an earth vehicle after we got here. That Agent Foul guy-” “Agent Fowler..” Smokescreen growled and Sideswipe cackled. “Yeah, that guy. He got us all an alt mode. Even ol' Ironhide! We're covered.” Smokescreen sighed. He couldn't argue against that. “But you better keep the speed limit. Optimus and Prowl will give you a yelling if you ignore it and the local law system comes after us.” Not waiting for the two he transformed to get on the road and to his patrol. Ratchet would be up in a bit and expect a report. He was determined to deliver it without a hitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> as always, leave me a comment if you noticed something off or typos. Some kind of critic would be awsome, too. leave behind some ideas as well and I'll make sure to work them over.


	4. Trouble in the desert

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen is on patrol with the twins and stuff happens.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> now we get to the more interesting stuff. No idea how long I'll make this monster. Any ideas will be considered, so fire away at the comments! XD

Smokescreen revved his engine hard and took off on squealing tires. He was halfway off the base when he heard twin engines, throaty, powerful and getting closer very fast. He checked his side mirrors and almost choked off his engine. Behind him, and approaching fast, were twin Lamborghini, one a brilliant red, the other flowing gold. He gasped as they easily caught up to him, their engines revving hard and making his own sounding like a earth feline. 

He shut off his vocalizer forcefully to eliminate any embarrassing sounds. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker were flanking him and their engines just roared along before the two sped up and easily left him in their dust. Smokescreen floored his break hard, and spun to a stop. He waited for them to notice and they did, after doing rather flashy 180s and roaring their way back to him.

Sideswipe slowed to a gentle stop next to Smokescreen, even in idle his engine bubbled and it only made Smokescreen feel even worse. “You okay, Smokes?” he asked and bumped his bumper against the frozen sports car. “wha- yeah... just. You have some.. nice alt modes..” he managed lamely and shifted into first gear. He would never, ever, EVER beat either twin in a race. “I feel bad about my choice of transportation..” he sulked and sunk lower on his shocks when the twins pulled up alongside him. “Aww don't be jealous, Smokey. Your alt mode is just fine. We just... like the speed and risk I guess..” the red lambo explained and revved his engine, his brother echoing. Smokescreen sighed. “Yeah. I can see that. Let's just... finish this patrol, alright? I need to bring Jack to school later.” he explained and pulled ahead again and this time the twins followed instead of showing off. 

The patrol was mostly regular. It was when Smokescreen noticed a blip on his radar that he tensed. “Heads up! We got bogeys up ahead, two clicks north, two contacts..” he told the twins and sped up a bit. 

[Smokescreen to base; Base come in!] He almost shouted into his com. Link. 

[Ratchet here. Whats wrong, Smokescreen..] the yellow and blue sports car growled. 

[We got two decepticon signals one and a half clicks due north. Should we engage?] 

['we'? Who exactly are you with, Smokescreen?] 

Smokescreen snarled, the contacts came closer to them now. [The twins. Yes or no, Ratchet?!] 

The medic hesitated only a moment. [I'll send Bumblebee and Bulkhead through a ground bridge close to your position. Try not to engage until they arrive!]  
Smokescreen send his affirmative and pulled into the desert itself, away from the contacts and waiting for the bridge to open and allow Bulkhead and Bumblebee through. 

He didn't even see them approaching. One moment he was rolling in the sand, the next he was almost blindsided by a red Aston Martin and a black Vehicon. [Ratchet! Contacts are Knock Out and one of Megatron's underlings!] he commed and transformed, the twins following. Knock Out spun to a stop and he and his underling transformed as well. 

“Well, well... if it isn't Smokescreen! It's been some time!” the red mech leered and pulled his weapon, the shock lance he loved so much. “Knock Out?! What are you doing here?!” Smokescreen hissed. He had raced that decepticon exactly once, and paid the price. The Aston Martin had not only put some dents into his fender, he also almost shredded him. “tetchy, tetchy.. ohhh what do we have here..? reinforcements. And such stunning individuals ass well..” the mad doctor almost purred and shifted his plating a bit so it gleamed in the morning sun.

Smokescreen hissed and crouched into a battle ready position, should he need to defend himself. “Look, doc. We can just walk away and no ones paint gets scratched. But should you choose to attack us, trust me, scratched up paint will be the last of your problems.” Knock Out just laughed and leaned on his shock staff. “och isn't that adorable. The youngling thinks he can talk me out of beating up Auto-brats. Nice try though..” with that he charged, staff whirling as the Vehicon took the other side. Smokescreen had no time to charge up his ion blaster and instead opted to evade the staff first, that came hurling towards him. The desert ground quickly became a battle field and Smokescreen wondered where their back up was. He heard the whine of engines and looked around, but instead of his friends, a dozen Eradicons transformed and landed in a circle around them. 

Knock Out cackled. “well now! Looks like someone is outnumbered.. oh and outgunned. Come on, Smokescreen. Surely that isn't all you have to offer..” the medic mocked and took a few steps back, confident that a dozen drones would be able to keep up with three Autobots. The decepticons had even more back up on the way, Smokescreen could already hear their engines, but he focused on the drone that came at him from the right. He twisted and spun, his pede flung high and connection with that first drones head with a sickening crunch. It was hard to keep track after that because all at once the drones began to fire. For the first time in this fight the twins stepped in, charging their heavy blasters and firing back. But the drones were harder to hit, harder to bring down. The one Smokescreen had kicked picked itself up and joined the fray. 

[Smokescreen! We have trouble with the ground bridge! Your back up is five clicks away!] Ratchet suddenly shouted and Smokescreen was distracted enough for one of the drones to land a hit on his shoulder. He hissed in pain and dropped to his knee, holding the oozing would. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker held themselves pretty good but even they had trouble fending off so many Eradicons. Smokescreen kept firing, landing hit after hit but those damn drones wouldn't go down! He switched tactics and threw himself at the closest one, tearing it's wings off and hitting the next drone in the face with the useless appendages. 

For a while they held themselves good, until Sideswipe was hit square in the back and went down shouting. Sunstreaker, probably completely in the bond to help Sides fight, went down screaming, the pain bouncing off each other effortlessly. Smokescreen knew that they were in trouble now and kept fighting, making his way to the twins to protect them from stray fire or drones coming too close. Knock Out watched it all with sick glee in his optics, a nasty grin splitting his handsome faceplates. 

The twins were still down. And back up was three clicks away. Smokescreen was bleeding from multiple small cuts but kept on fighting. It was by luck alone that he hit the next drone square in the chest and it's spark exploded, taking three others with it. Smokescreen bit his glossa from cheering too early and just concentrated on keeping the enemy at bay for now. 

He almost jumped when blaster fire erupted behind him, he whirled, but it was Arcee, Bulkhead and Bumblebee joining the fray. Knock Out snarled but wisely hauled aft out of there once the other three had caught up and offed drones left and right. The fight over, Smokescreen took a deep invent to calm himself. “Nice of you guys to finally show up before collapsing. He just heard worried voices calling for him, but oblivion was quickly catching up with him and he succumbed to it gladly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yaay. We FINALLY get some decepticon action! let me know what you think! =3


	5. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen wakes up to a very worried Optimus Prime. He does understand what he did was stupid, but he also couldn't risk their lives. Bee comes for a visit. Ratchet is... well ratchet's just himself and snaps at everyone..

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just another short filler chapter. I hate skipping so I had to write this. Don't worry, we'll get Smokey his date with the twins eventually.

Smokescreen woke with a groan and tried to lift his servo to place over his optics. The lights were too bright and- wait. Lights? He wasn't on the battlefield anymore? The young warrior warily let his optics online and flinched away immediately from the bright med bay lights. A servo to his shoulders made him tense.

“Smokescreen. Steady, my friend.” a low voice rumbled and he looked up, the glare of the lights reducing a bit. Optimus was standing over him, his faceplates still worried, though he smiled when Smokescreen focused on him. “We are very lucky Bumblebee got to you when he did. You did a very honorable thing today. Without you, Sideswipe and Sunstreaker might no longer be with us.” the Prime explained and Smokescreen gaped. He looked around and noticed a lump of red and gold plating on the next med berth to his right. 

Smokescreen swallowed thickly. “I'm sorry, Optimus. Just.. Sideswipe went down and I think they kinda were in each others head so Sunny went down as well. I just remember seeing red, the rage that a mere drone might take down skilled warriors like them...” he trailed off, averting his optics. 

Optimus allowed a small chuckle. “Do not worry about them. Their injury was merely cosmetic. Yours however, almost cost us dearly. You fought bravely. Now rest. Ratchet is a very skilled medic.” Optimus assured him and let his large servo trail over Smokescreen's shoulder before departing. 

Smokescreen sighed and watched the twins for a bit. They seemed oblivious to the outside world, their optics off and venting calm. “They're recharging.” a gruff voice interrupted and Smokescreen turned to regard Ratchet. “I hope they're alright..” the younger mech said and sat up, draping his arms over bend knees. “How close were you to losing me..?” he asked and Ratchet let out a very deep, troubled sigh. “too close, Smokescreen. I almost lost you twice, your spark guttered on me. I believe Sideswipe talking to you calmed it enough for me to perform surgery. No active duty for at least a week. Nothing strenuous. And I mean nothing. You just lay there and heal.” the medic snapped and picked up one of his favorite wrenches. Smokescreen laughed softly. “Yes, doc. I'll try not to bore myself to death..” he chuckled and rested back against the berth. 

 

Smokescreen woke again a few hours later when Ratchet approached with a cube of energon. It was tinted teal so he must have added something to speed along his recovery. “Drink. And if I even so much as hear a complaint, I'll feed it to you with a tube!” Ratchet snapped and stood back, waiting. Smokescreen took the cube and sipped it and almost gagged. The flavor was foul, the smell not better but he didn't want a tube shoved down his throat so he made a face and gulped the cube down. Ratchet handed him a regular one and he was allowed to sip that, slowly. 

“So.. where are Sunny and Sides?” he asked after half of the cube. Ratchet looked at him from over his shoulder, having occupied himself with the terminal in his bay. “Oh the twins? They left shortly after you fell back under. Babbled something about whatever I don't want to know about.” he groused and turned back to his console. 

Smokescreen frowned and relaxed back against the berth. He'd be bored to death. He could already see himself trying to sneak behind Ratchet's back, only for the medic to whirl around and throw wrenches at him. Not something one would want, especially in his condition. So he sighed and continued to sip his cube slowly, enjoying the clean taste. Earth mined energon had almost a sweet tang to it, which he found rather pleasing. 

The med bay door swooshed open and Bumblebee's head popped in. He whirred a concerned question and when Ratchet didn't respond with threats or flying wrenches, he wandered in, over to Smokescreen. The yellow muscle car spoke in rapid binary, that he was sorry for the delay and that he felt responsible for Smokescreen's condition. “Aww, Bee. No, you're not at fault. The ground bridge had a glitch and you had to drive all the way to me. You came in the right moment..” Smokescreen reassured the worried scout and patted the berth. Bee sat sideways on it and swung his legs. Smokescreen smiled. “Cheer up, mech. I'm fine. Thanks to you and Ratchet!” he grinned and playfully punched the others shoulder. “I'm fine, really. But thank you for worrying..” Ratchet chose that moment to rage at the younger scout, shouting about visiting hours and chasing the young mech out his med bay. Smokescreen laughed and set the empty cube aside to be cleaned and refilled. He then rested against the berth, his optics already shuttering when he dropped into recharge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There we go. Now if oyu find any typos or hav issues with this monster, just comment down below and let me know. Any ideas will be considered as well. X3


	6. Physical Therapy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets his physical therapy prescribed by Ratchet

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it gets a bit sticky here, don't like, don't read. I'll update the tags and warnings as I go because I tend to forget something. Anyway. Have fun reading! =3

He came online to a few voices talking hushed next to him. One he could place immediately. Ratchet was instruction someone. The other.. not so much. As he woke further his sensor net also woke and he felt the fields of four separate mechs nearby. Although two of them felt kind of the same. Finally his optics decided to open and flicker on so he could see the mechs talking over his head. Optimus Prime, Ratchet and the twins, Sunstreaker and Sideswipe, stood around the medic as he explained something. “-and if I even so much as see him limp, I will turn you both into toasters!” the medic yelled before he noticed Smokescreen.

“Ah. You're up, good. Take it easy. I'm placing you on light duty. No patrols, no scouting, indoor activities.” he said sternly, his optics narrowed. Smokescreen nodded and sat up. “Yes, Ratchet. Thank you, for saving Primus from my horrible sense of humor..” he joked and Ratchet's mouth twitched into a smile, before settling into a frown. “I mean it, Smokescreen. You will help Optimus, as soon as I release you. The twins will go through physio therapy.” The medic let out a sigh before shooing the twins, and practically shoving Optimus out of his med bay. Smokescreen knew, Optimus would only move if he wanted to, and by the wry smile he shot to his oldest friend, he didn't mind moving right now. 

Once Ratchet had the bay cleared he turned back to his patient. “One more cube of 'throw-up-it's-so-bad-remedy and you're good to go.” Smokescreen nodded and downed the foul concoction in a few large gulps before accepting the regular energon the old mech had pressed into his servo. After finishing that, too, he made his way into the main hangar. 

Optimus was waiting for him at one of the consoles. “We are glad to have you back with us, Smokescreen.” he said in way of greeting and placed a gentle servo on the young mechs shoulder. “I did what I thought was right..” “And you chose right, yet again. You don't cease to surprise me.” the Prime rumbled and turned to the console. “You will help me today, sorting the data our scouts brought in over the last few weeks. Prowl and Ironhide are with Ultra Magnus and the wreckers busy in Japan.” he explained and showed Smokescreen what he wanted him to do. The young warrior nodded. “Alright. I get it. Label, sort, repeat.” Smokescreen got to work and soon lost himself in the work. 

He only snapped out of it when a cube of energon appeared in front of his face. “Here. You've been working for hours..” Sideswipe said and gently pushed the cube into Smokescreen's servos. “Oh! Thanks! Man, I didn't even notice how the time flew by!” he smiled and began drinking his ration. Sideswipe chuckled. “Well, as soon as you're done with that we're going to get to that physical therapy.” Smokescreen nodded and finished quickly.

Sideswipe lead him towards the back of their main hangar where his twin was already waiting, standing next to a few foam pads that he arranged meticulously to his liking. The red twin made Smokescreen sit down on one of the long foam mats. “Alright. Ratchet said we are to move every joint on your frame. And because you are kinda laming on the left side, we'll start there. So you get to lay back and relax while we do all the work!” he said and patted the mat. 

Smokescreen chuckled and sat. Sunstreaker had brought a Cybertronian sized pillow that he placed between his doorwings as soon as the young warrior had layed back. “Thanks, Sunstreaker. That really helps.” Smokescreen relaxed and watched as the golden twin started at his shoulder. He lifted the arm, bracing it with his own while the other servo went to his shoulder cuff. There he applied gentle pressure and started to rotate the shoulder joint. He continued there while Sideswipe started at his pedes. Smokescreen was a bit ticklish so he giggled and twitched when Sideswipe began at the heel of his pede, but generally layed still so they could work. 

Smokescreen relaxed and let himself float into the sensations. The twins had finished with his left side and moved to the right, meticulously rotating every joint. It was only when they reached his hip that he hissed but not in pain. The twins didn't know that, though and tensed. “Smokey? You ok?” Sideswipe asked, Sunstreaker's worried face coming into view. “Ah.. no.. I mean! Yeah! I'm fine!” he hastily tried to sooth them. And although both front-liners didn't seem to believe him, they continued. 

'Scrap! They can't know that!' he thought to himself and tried to numb the sensors in his hip a bit. That had felt entirely too good. Once Sunny and Sides were done, they instructed him to move over, onto his front. Smokescreen sighed and turned over, exposing his back and door wings to the twins. “Careful with these, Sides.” Sunstreaker warned and began to carefully massage the wing hinges. “They are primed to detect shifts in air pressure, flow, temperature, density and humidity. Prowl's processor almost crashed that one time we yanked his wings, remember?” Smokescreen felt Sideswipe nod and the other hinge was soon massaged too. As a unit the twins moved up his wings, making sure to keep their touch light and work fast. 

Even though the touches drove him wild. He had to forcefully shut down his vocalizer or he would have outright whimpered at their touch. He knew they didn't know, or didn't notice, but Smokescreen's door wings were like a seekers wings. They were so sensitive a simple, gentle touch could bring him to overload or grabbing them roughly or extended damage could force him into shut down. 

Smokescreen trembled once they were done and told himself to just vent and wait it out. He wasn't prepared for a wet exhale to brush over his wing hinge. Tensing ever more he turned his head to stare in shock at Sideswipe. “W-What are you doing?!” he squeaked, digits digging into the foam padding and almost ripping it up. 

Sideswipe tilted his head slightly, watching him curiously. “Just checking something.” the red twin purred and sat up. “you don't want to..?” Smokescreen flinched and sat up. “NO! I mean. Not right now! I barely know you! And I know your reputation. I'm not up to some one time thing just to be cast aside!” He snapped angrily. Primus! But he was running hot and not purely from anger. With a huff he got up and walked away, limping lightly. He didn't dare to look back. He ran into Arcee on his way to the recharge hanger and she gave him an odd look before marching off in the direction he had come from. 

Smokescreen vowed himself to calm down and just rest for a bit but his plating crawled with pent up charge and he couldn't deal with that very long, or very good. So he detoured to the wash racks. Thankfully the humans had built a large enough wash rack for even Optimus to comfortably stretch and turn without hitting his kibble everywhere. Smokescreen hurried there and once inside locked the room. 

With a sigh he let hot, almost boiling water pour down on him, the steam quickly building in the closed off room and obscuring his vision. He didn't care though. His mid section tightened in a coil when he remembered the twins touch against his hip, so close to his pelvic plating and once on his front, so very close to his aft. He hissed as the armor protecting his spike housing. With a harsh exhale he traced the recessed spike's head until it peaked out of his sheath. Leaning his forehead against the cool tiles in front of him, he manipulated the spike until it had pressurized completely into his servo. With a static hiss he wrapped his servo around the full length of it and tugged towards the tip, thumbing the head before dragging his hand down it's length. He remembered h so vividly how Sideswipe had exhaled over his door wing hinge and his processor supplied him with images of what else the front-liner could do with that mouth of his. 

He startled when overload took him, making him hunch over with a strangled moan, transfluid painting the tiles before him in silvery-purple. Smokescreen was panting for another few minutes until he could tuck away his equipment and close the cover. He washed on auto pilot and toweled himself off to get rid of most of the wetness. 

Once outside the wash racks he made his way to the recharge hanger and collapsed on the soft surface. His mind was still reeling and he couldn't shut down fast enough. His thoughts circled around the twins, what they could and especially would do with and to him, should he allow them to. But he knew the reputation they carried and he was definitely not a one-time mech. 

He sighed heavily and rolled onto his side, dragging a pillow closer to curl up against. He finally managed to shut his brain up and drop into a light nap.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Any typos or something unclear? Leave me a comment, also I love you guys so much. This is basicly my first time writing a ff and a smutty one at that. I'd love to know what you think. If you think anything is off, just tell me. Any ideas that might spring up, will be considered! XD


	7. Consequences

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen deflects on what happened and Optimus makes a decision.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is, unfortunately, a filler chapter. nothing too long. I hope to get back on track soon.

Smokescreen sighed. Yet another day with Optimus, labeling and sorting the files in their base. Thankfully Ratchet had thought about making a copy of everything in their previous base. And unfortunately for that, Smokescreen was stuck sorting these instead of training or getting most of his range and motion back.

The incident with the twins didn't really help him as well. One moment he was relaxing into the physical therapy they administered on him, the next, Sideswipe was breathing down his door wings. True, his door wings wouldn't even got that sensitive hadn't they handled it, and if he hadn't been turned on by the touches to his hips and such, still. Sideswipe and Sunstreaker had done their fair share of Jet-Judo, as they called it, and should have known that his door wings were sensitive. 

“Smokescreen. You seem distracted.” Optimus pulled him out of his musings. Smokescreen sighed. “I'm sorry, Optimus. I'm just still.. a bit sore from the fight..” he lied and turned back to his console. But Optimus was having none of it. “Smokescreen. There is no need for you to try and deceive me. I can clearly see that you are stressed, and upset. Know that you can approach me with whatever troubles you.” Optimus' heavy servo landed on Smokescreen's shoulder and the younger bot slumped in place.

“You're right. Sorry. The thing is..” he hesitated, searching for words. “I dunno why, Optimus, but I think the twins are after me.. like one of their conquests.. And just yesterday Sideswipe... fondled me!” he exclaimed, clearly disturbed by the memory. Optimus' optics narrowed. But Smokescreen was already ranting on. “look, I understand that I need that physical therapy, I do. But I refuse to get that treatment from them!” 

The Prime nodded and from the far away look he put on, Smokescreen concluded that a short ranged com. Call was made. “Are you certain, Smokescreen? That is a very serious accusation.” Smokescreen only nodded. “Yeah. He even asked, and I quote; 'You don't want to?' end quote. I don't know about you, but that sounds kinda obvious to me..” 

Optimus thought for a moment. “And you did tell them no?” the Prime asked, now completely focused on Smokescreen. “Of course I did! I'm not some bot to be played with or conquered like a common whore!” he snapped and glared at one of the monitors. “Easy, Smokescreen. Prowl and his team are on their way back. He will take in your accusations and file a report. The twins will be kept away from you for now. For now, return to your duties. I will inform Ratchet that he will take care of your therapy.” 

Smokescreen slumped in place and braced against the console. He didn't like pulling that stunt, but he also didn't like being fondled and groped when all he needed was some therapy. Now that he thought about it, he hadn't seen the twins all day and became instantly worried. Swallowing his panic, he concentrated back on sorting the files. Optimus wouldn't let him get harmed like this, right..? 

 

It was later that day, when the ground bridge opened and through came Prowl and the rest of his assigned team, that he finally relaxed. His shoulders were tensed up to the point that he was hunched over and his damaged leg was aching and twitching. Prowl made a beeline towards him. “Optimus informed me of what happened.” the TIC said and pulled a datapad from his subspace. “tell me how this incident occurred and what was said. By the letter, if you please.” And Smokescreen explained. He left the desperate self service out of it, of course. Once he was done Prowl send him to Ratchet, who was patching Ironhide's shoulder up. 

Smokescreen sat on an empty med bay berth when Ratchet gestured toward it. The black warrior he was tending to looked almost relaxed and when he felt Smokescreen stare, the old mech rolled his shoulder currently not being worked on and flexed the canons hidden beneath black plating. “you feelin' lucky, punk..?” he asked, more like growled, and it send shivers down Smokescreen's plating. Ratchet swiftly stopped his mates shenanigans with a whack upside Ironhide's head. “You're done, you rust bucket. Now get out of here!” he shooed the black mech out. “And don't come back unless you're bleeding out!”

Ratchet turned to Smokescreen and his attitude changed immediately. He didn't snap or yell, just calmly instructed him to lay down so he could get the therapy going. “Ratchet, wait! Last time wasn't so nice so could you keep this to legs and arms only?” he asked, looking away in shame. What a wonderful warrior he was, indeed. But Ratchet chuckled. “trust me, kid. A medics touch is always about professionalism. I heard what happened. And it will not happen here.” he added sternly, then grinned. “Besides. I'm spark bonded. You think Ironhide would appreciate it if I tried to seduce such a young bot like you?” he snorted and got to work. Smokescreen smiled. He could deal with Ratchet and his tantrums way more easy than the twins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, if you find any typos or feel the urge to rant, feel free to comment down below. =3
> 
> also the next few chapters will focus on what's going on in the twins heads. I know so far I just wrote from Smokey's perspective. But I kind of want to highlight what the twins think and or do, when not on screen. I'm always open to suggestions, so if you have any ideas let me know. ^^


	8. A Twin Side Of Things, Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sideswipe and Sunstreaker get put to work on Smokescreen by Ratchet, Part 1. Takes place before Sideswipe and Sunny take care of Smokey's physical therapy sessions.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok so as I mentioned, these will be two or three parts from Sunny and Sides kind of view until I reach that point where Smokey fled from them. 
> 
> Other than that, just a few warnings in here.  
> Slight mention of twincest, slight medical kink and mentioned self service/masturbation
> 
> Don't like, don't read. It's only mentioned, but I'm not gonna risk anything here.

Sideswipe lounged against the head board of the joined berths and sighed in annoyance. He was just so bored and his twin wasn't helping either. .:Hey! I'm not deaf, ya know?!:. Sunstreaker snapped over their bond and shoved the red mechs shoulder. “Yeah, whatever. We should do something, ya know? Like.. it's kinda our fault Smokey's hurt..” The red twin scowled. “Who was that stupid con anyway?!” 

Bumblebee poked his head into the hangar and beeped at them some urgent lines. Sunny growled but he got up anyway. Their berth covers were so soft and for once, his precious finish was not scratched up by it. Sunny shoved Sides again and stretched before heading out the hangar, Sideswipe on his heels.

On their way to the main hangar and ultimately to the med bay, Bee told them that Smokescreen would make it. Although he would be a little lame and not at all able to defend himself just yet. The red twin chuckled. “I'm not surprised. Smokey took quite the beating to protect us. Guess the long flight and stasis we had to endure for some time, really got to our performance. Gotta ask 'Hide ta punch us into shape again..” Sunstreaker just hummed in agreement, never one for big words. 

Optimus greeted them at the hangar doors and bid them to keep the volume down as much as they could manage. Smokescreen was resting on one of the med berths, half obscured by a simple tarp, to at least give him some kind of privacy. 

Sunstreaker scoffed. “His paint is atrocious..” the golden twin groused and crossed both arms over his chest. “Sunny! Be. Nice.” his twin hissed and turned to the Prime. “So. Why did you call us here for.” Sideswipe demanded and also crossed his arms over chest plates. Optimus smiled slightly. “I think it would be best if Ratchet explained the situation.” he stated and took a step back to let the medic in the front. 

Ratchet huffed a bit. “Yeah, well. You two are going to help Smokescreen recover from his lame leg and the shoulder that is out of alignment. I've repaired what could be and now it's up to him to heal. But he needs help. And that's where you two lunatics come in.” the medic lifted a servo to stall any arguments or complaints when Sideswipe opened his mouth. “No arguing with your medic!” he snapped and cuffed the red twin upside the head. “You're going to put some physical therapy on Smokescreen's joints. That means every joint, from his ankle to his neck. Everything must be moved to ensure a full recovery.” Ratchet turned to Sunstreaker. “I will show you exactly what I mean by demonstrating on your dim wit twin here.” 

Sunstreaker frowned. “Why..?” “Because, you'll feel through your bond what I mean by moving every joint. Now get your twin up on the med berth.” Ratchet ordered and moved into the back of his med bay, the twins following. The medic demonstrated what he wanted them to do and let Sunstreaker try himself once Ratchet was sure he understood. 

Sunny scowled. “So I just have to move his leg like he'd be pedaling..?” he asked and the medic nodded. “Exactly. Now, grab his leg, carefully. We're talking about an injured mech here, and hold his ankle and shin. Good. Now, push it towards his chest.” Ratchet watched as Sunstreaker did as he instructed and nodded. “Yes, nice and easy. We don't want to agitate him in any way. And should he, for whatever reason complain about pain or aching, you let up. Don't drop it, but put it down and focus somewhere else first.” Sunstreaker nodded and went through all the motions with Ratchet, silent but intend to get this right. 

It was when he got to Sideswipe's hips that he noticed the warm plating and even warmer vents of his twin. .:You're not seriously getting off on this, are you..?:. He growled and dropped Sideswipe's leg. Ratchet snapped something foul, but the golden mech ignored it for now. His Sideswipe shrugged. .:What can I say.. everything you do kinda turns me on..:. He purred and grinned up at his twin. .:You're impossible, you know that?:. But Sunstreaker picked up the leg he had dropped and resumed, shaking off the grumpy medic. 

Only when Ratchet was certain that the twins would not harm poor Smokescreen more than he already was, did he release them. Optimus watched them go and returned to his own work, a slight frown upon his face plates.

Sunstreaker hissed when Sideswipe pressed against his side. They were out the main hanger and not even three steps outside, his twin plastered himself against his arm. “Sunnyyy...” He whined but his twin pushed him away. .:You do know the 'don't-let-the-organics-see-our-nasty-stuff-rule', right?:. He snapped and pried the amorous mech off his plating. Sideswipe just pouted. .:Yeah.. but Sunny..! I don't care right now..:. Sideswipe shoved his twin when he didn't get the attention he wanted to. Sunstreaker snarled at him .:Oh yeah? Well, I do! Go, and take that frustration and get rid of it in the wash racks. I don't want to rebuff my plating just because you suddenly got the hots for me..:. He growled and stalked off, leaving his twin behind who changed course to the wash racks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> alright. So the next part will go about how the twins see that blasted physical therapy with Smokey. after that I'll focus back on his side of view.
> 
> If you find any typos and or have questions, get it to the comments. Any ideas that you might bring up will be put into consideration (I'm looking at you, Optimus'+girl =3) 
> 
> Anyway. Thank you for reading. It means a lot to me when you enjoy it, even though my style of writing is a bit hurried.. Thanks you guys. ^^


	9. A Twin Side Of Things, Part II

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sunny and Sides get a taste of protective femme and a lesson well learned, hopefully...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hiiya. Soo it's been a few months since I posted an update to this. I'm back to writing for now. Hopefully I can manage a few more chapters before I'm out of vacation.

They found Smokescreen in the main hangar, studying a monitor intently. Sunstreaker detoured to the energon dispenser and drew two cubes of mid grade. One he pushed into his twins hands and the other he took for himself. He almost choked on it though. The fuel was clear and pure bur the taste was off; way too earthy and with a hint of the rotten organic material that this planets soil was made out of. He wondered how the mechs longer stationed here could take this day in, day out. 

Sideswipe approached Smokescreen and Sunny watched the younger mech almost jump in surprise. His brother had always been better at communicating than he ever was, or ever could. Smokescreen nodded and finished off their energon and his brother and Smokey were off the the padded area they had prepared for this, with Ratchet's instructions, of course. Mostly because Sunstreaker didn't want to scuff his plating. Sunstreaker was already waiting for them and rearranging some of the mats to his liking. He looked up when they came to a halt next to the mats and Sideswipe helped Smokescreen down on the mats. 

“Alright. Ratchet said we are to move every joint on your frame. And because you are kinda laming on the left side, we'll start there. So you get to lay back and relax while we do all the work!” his twin beamed and he could feel the edge of some mischief in his brothers spark. He placed the pillow he had gained from their medic under the about to reclining Smokescreen, and the mech thanked him before relaxing.

Sunstreaker knelt down close to Smokescreen's left side and picked up the appendage. He then braced the elbow joint with his other servo and slid his hand up Smokescreen's arm until he could grasp the shoulder and started to rotate that joint gently. 

Sunny monitored his brothers progress as the red twin started at the pedes of Smokescreen. The speedster frame was giggling and twitching when Sideswipe's hit a sensitive spot and both of them grinned. The mech between them was adorable. And he'd look even better when between the two, but that was only Sunstreaker's artistic opinion True, the younger mech had looked better with blue and white instead of yellow but he was still attractive.

It was when they switched sides and started to work on Smokescreen's right side hip, that the mech beneath them started squirming. The brothers exchanged glances and Sideswipe's mischievous side purred in his spark. This couldn't be good. .:Sideswipe.. you're not seriously trying to take advantage of that...:. He demanded, anger spreading through the link. 

Sideswipe hushed his twin before addressing Smokescreen. “Smokey? You okay?” he asked and Sunstreaker leaned over to peer into their 'patients' faceplate. Smokescreen seemed to snap out of something before hastily trying to sooth them. “Ah.. no.. I mean! Yeah! I'm fine!” Sunstreaker arched both optic ridges at that. They could clearly see and sense that the racer was not at all fine. But they agreed to spare him the humiliation of knowing he was turned on by continuing the massage. 

It didn't take long after that incident to finish their massage of his joints. In the few moments before they pulled their hands away, the twins discussed Smokescreen's arousal again. .:We should just let him get up and walk it off..:. Sunstreaker sighed. .:He's obviously distressed with us finding out. We really shouldn't push this..:. He cautioned but was met with deaf audios. .:You know, Sunny, I think we should. I mean, words were never our choice of showing someone we desired them. Remember Bluestreak. Or Whirl. I say we go for it. And I know just the way to do it.:. Sunstreaker let his twin feel the discontent at that idea full force. .:alright then. But I'm keeping out of that. And don't make me say 'I told you so', Sides..:. 

“Alright Smokescreen. Roll over for me, will you? Ratchet said all joints and I bet those door wings of yours are tensed and stiff by now.” he said and helped the younger mech to roll onto his front.  
“Careful with these, Sides.” Sunstreaker warned, trying once more to make Sideswipe stop. He did massage the joint, but with firm touches, not like Sideswipe, who was almost teasing in his 'massaging'. “They are primed to detect shifts in air pressure, air flow, temperature, air density and humidity. Prowl's processor almost crashed that one time we yanked his 'wings, remember?”

Sideswipe just nodded, entirely focused the wings hinges and barely noticing Sunny's warnings. Sunstreaker tried to hurry this up so they could release Smokescreen and find somewhere private to release all that pent up charge that Sideswipe was gathering. Even though he noticed that Smokescreen grew more and more tense by the minute. They saw him shudder once they finished and pulled back their hands. 

Sunstreaker was a bit distracted and didn't notice Sideswipe bending forwards. .:Wait! Sideswipe, Stop!:. Too late. His twin had already exhaled over the hinges, fogging up the chrome and almost leaning on the other mechs back. “W-What are you doing?!” Smokescreen practically squealed and the foam beneath the speedsters servos was gripped tight enough to strain just short of ripping. Sunstreaker felt instantly bad for not stopping his twin when he had the chance to do so. 

His brother regarded the younger mech curiously. “Just checking something.” the red twin purred and sat up. “you feel kinda hot there, Smokey.. You wanna do anything 'bout it..?” Sunstreaker had to avoid getting head butted when Smokescreen suddenly sat up. “NO! I mean. Not right now! I barely know you! And I know your reputation. I'm not up to some one time thing just to be cast aside!” They both blinked at that outburst of anger and frustration. 

Sideswipe sighed in defeat and watched the now angered mech stalk off with a limp. Sunstreaker poked him sharply in the side. “I told you so! Why can you never listen to me!? Primus! Some mechs might think you got all that mathematical thinking but Primus forgot to put more than two processors in your stupid head!” he snapped and stood, and froze when he saw a very angry femme stalking towards them. 

Sideswipe ducked his head and awkwardly shuffled on his pedes. He also spotted Arcee marching towards them and almost hopped behind Sunstreaker, using him as a shield. Sunstreaker sighed very deeply, his optics focused on the ceiling as if asking Primus why he was punished with a twin like this. 

“What in the pit did you two do?!” the femme thundered and, albeit being way shorter than them, making both cringe and shy away from her. Sideswipe's head poked up over Sunny's shoulder and glared at her. “Nothing! We just did as Ratch' told us! Massage his joints as part of his physical therapy.” he snapped defensively and crossed both arms over his chest plates. Sunstreaker kept his mouth shut and stepped aside, exposing his twin to the furious femme. Said twin shot him a look of utter hurt and betrayal and Sunny just shoved him back across their bond as if telling him 'You're on your own..'

Arcee didn't calm down. “Oh yeah?! Care to explain then why he practically ran away and hid in the next room he could hide and lock, and shaking like a leaf in autumn?” she growled and despite being smaller, seemed to loom over the red twin. Sideswipe rubbed the back of his neck and sighed. “Look. He kind of just grew warm around the edges and I asked if he wanted assistance with that, that's all..” he muttered and rolled his optics skyward. “How was I supposed to know he's so sensitive about that?” 

The femme blinked and groaned. Of course. She'd heard the rumors even back on Cybertron, the reputation those two had, and dismissed it as mech behavior. Clearly she was wrong. “You hit on him...” she deadpanned and shook her head in disbelieve. “I can't believe that I'm saying that but...” the femme hesitated and pinned Sideswipe down with a very serious glare. “Try to be a bit more subtle.. I know that is not one of your concepts, but some 'bots need a gentler approach. You can straight out ask Optimus or myself for a 'face, as hard it is to believe.. But Smokescreen is untouched. He's spend who knows how long in stasis, and before that he was Alpha Trion's last guardian. He's barely mature as it is.. I shouldn't have to tell you this, but Smokescreen is as innocent as they come..” she explained, her behavior and voice calming down. 

Sideswipe blinked down at her. “Whoa.. I didn't know that, at all.. Do you think... I should go and apologize... uh, right now?” He gestured in the vague direction where Smokescreen had run off to and Arcee reached up to slap his servo down. “No! NOT right now..” she hissed and grabbed his collar faring to pull him down to her optic level. “Listen, you big oaf; I learn that you bother him anymore or, Primus forbid, molest him, and I will weld your panels shut..” when that only brought a brief struggle of the red mech trying to get away, she pulled a bit harder and hissed right in his faceplate. “All of them! And I will get Ratchet's help for that!”

The red twin could only nod and stumble back a few steps once Arcee had let go of him. “Don't! Make me hunt you down, kid..” she growled before stalking off. Sideswipe puffed up his cheeks and let out a big sigh. “Alright. Guess she's protective off him..” Sunstreaker, who had been silent while the femme was ranting, stepped close to his brother and, with a clang!, boxed his shoulder hard. “Come on.. Let's just get back to the ship. You need another repaint. Your finish is completely wrecked..” the golden twin huffed and dragged his brother off.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, If you notice any typos or want to tell me something, just go ahead and yell at me in the comments. Kudos are also appreciated! <3


	10. Education

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> We return to Smokescreen's side of things. A little lesson from his idol and his physician.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alright. In this chapter I mentioned a few things:
> 
> \- Plug & Play interfacing  
> \- Sparkplay  
> \- sticky 
> 
> if any of these squick you, even when mentioned, don't read. It's very brief and hardly anything other than Smokescreen thinking about this. Still a warning

Smokescreen paced the length of the main hangar. Optimus had forbid them exiting the base by the doors so he was stuck until Ratchet's return from wherever he had gone off to. The blue and yellow scout was itching to get his wheels on the ground and tear through dirt and dust to get rid of some tension. He wanted to get away from the base for a while simply because... well.. his tires itching was one reason. The other was the twins. They made him nervous and he didn't know if he'd overheat or get a frostbite from the mixed signals he was getting. Speaking of..

He was so deep in his own thoughts and misery he didn't hear Optimus Prime approach and Smokescreen almost jumped to the ceiling of their hangar when a large, heavy servo fell on his shoulder. He did squeak though and slumped in relief when he recognized their owner. “Optimus! Oh by Alpha Trion's beard you scared the scrap outta me...” he wheezed and then winced when his bad leg was jarred. “Easy, Smokescreen.” his leader rumbled with that soothing voice of his. “You should be resting. I am certain everything will fall into place. Give it time to settle.” 

Smokescreen blinked up at his Prime. “What now..?” he asked and he could swear he saw the tiniest wrinkles appear at Prime's optics as he smiled. “Arcee told me what happened between you and the twins. Do not worry. Only she and myself know of this.” the Prime paused slightly, growing a bit more serious. “Smokescreen, I consider you a great friend of mine. And as such I see it as my duty to teach you certain.. things, only a Prime or medic should teach their students...” Smokescreen didn't understand a word. Well.. obviously he did understand those, but the meaning he didn't. He was slightly worried now, seeing that his Prime, Optimus fragging Prime seemed to be at a loss. 

“Hey, Optimus. It's okay, it really is. You don't have to... you know.. teach me stuff I already know..” Optimus indulged in something he rarely did; he arched his brow. “So you know how to initiate a safe and mutual consented interface session? Then you will have no trouble explaining. Let us move to the med bay. We do not need anyone not involved knowing this..” he almost growled and steered the young scout towards Ratchet's, thankfully, empty med bay. Once the door was closed and locked, only Ratchet would be able to override Optimus' code, Optimus gestured to one of the berths. “Be seated, and let us find out, how complete your education is..” The Prime himself sat on a stool that creaked menacingly under his mass. 

Smokescreen sat on the med berth and his doorwings drooped. “Optimus, Sir, I really don't need this kinda talk...” he tried but the Prime silenced him with a simple gesture. “I do not doubt Alpha Trion had at least explained it once, though I believe you did get your first taste while being a Cadette, correct?” Smokescreen could only nod. He'd been in the Elite Guard training at the time and most of his comrades were more or less matured. He was one of the youngest even then. Back on Cybertron interfacing was a means of entertainment, stress relief, relationship building but most importantly it was for fun. 

Smokescreen knew almost everyone in his squadron was somehow busy with the nasty stuff, except for him. His maturity hit fairly recently, when he crash landed on earth. Or rather a few weeks after. Why even Ratchet couldn't explain. And he had the bad feeling that Optimus couldn't either. “Optimus.. Alpha Trion explained the bits and pieces to me. Tab A into slot B. I get it. What else is there to know..?” At Primes disapproving look he ducked his head and let his door wings drop low on his back. “What else there is to know, Smokescreen, is that not everything works that way. You have to be sure of what you desire and what you want of your partner. I can only advice you to seek a seasoned mech as your first, as they know what to do and what not to. Take for example you and myself. I would not, in good conscience invite you to my berth, simply because there is a tremendous difference in size between us. For some mechs, who are very experienced, it something to conquer and a challenge most take knowing that sometimes, things go horribly wrong. You may ask Ratchet for visual examples when he returns. I am not telling you who to seek out Smokescreen.” the Prime rumbled and placed a heavy but firm servo on Smokescreen's shoulder. “Only that I want you to be conscious about who you choose as your first. Those moments mark us for the rest of our lives, and I have personally known mecha who had a bad experience; they didn't want another lover..” he said gravely. 

When Smokescreen looked up at his idol, he only saw the worry and sirely concern in those bright blue optics. “Well.. You're saying I should be careful about who I choose.. because the difference in heights and experience could lead to a disaster..?” He watched Optimus' this derma pull into a smile. “Absolutely. If you, by any circumstances, feel uneasy with your choice, tell them. But tell them why. Because sometimes, some things are not to be.” with that the Prime stood and petted his head like a sire his child. 

He was left alone a moment later, as the Prime returned to his own duties, thinking hard on what he was taught and what he would do of that knowledge. Alpha Trion had told him once to trust his spark and guts. And both were very confused right now. Should he approach someone like Prowl or Ratchet for this, who were obviously experienced and wouldn't mind nor care that he was untouched, or go to the twins and deal with the fall out when they got rejected because of his nerves. If by some miracle they would accept him, the thought, he'd be in for a ride; the twins were known, far beyond their home world and earth, for being extremely talented lovers. Sometimes older Autobots in his squad would tell stories of the twins conquests. Some even rumored they got the Decepticon tyrant into their berth. 

All that thinking made him dizzy and kind of not so keen on finding out what real interfacing was like. Sure, he got taught how to use his plugs and cords to interface. But that was mostly done for information that was too sensitive to pass on by data pad or because a processor overload was more intense, in a way than valve or spike overloads. He knew about sparks, too. But that was way too intimate for him to even consider. Bond mates, the ones who bound their spark to an others, had to do it regularly. Otherwise the bond would shrivel up and fade or the bots would go insane. It was a miracle, really, how Ratchet and Ironhide had survived long enough to be that far apart for that long. He'd have to ask the medic how that works. 

Right now he just tried not to fry his processor overthinking about interfacing. He was so deep in thought that he didn't even notice another mech entering the med bay. “Are you injured or why do you hog my med bay?” Ratchet snapped and the scout flinched. “Oh, hey Ratchet. Welcome back. Ah.. well... not injured. Just my leg acting up. And Optimus had the... talk with me..” His door wings shuddered. He respected the Prime above everything else but that conversation he'd never forget. “I see. So he dragged you in here, sat you down and did all the talking I take it..?” The medic asked and at Smokescreen's hesitant nod sighed. “Well. Guess it's up to me then to take the full education.” Smokescreen shrank down even further at the smirk the medic gave him as the med bay door slid shut and locked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There's a little cliffhanger this time, yay XD
> 
> as always, Thank you for reading. Leave a comment down below if you feel like it and if there are typos. <3
> 
> Also: What do you think? Should I add a bit of sexiness to Smokey's check up or should it stay as 'innocent' as possible. I'd like to know what you want to read. a simple 'naughty' or 'nice' in the comments down below would be appreciated.


	11. Check Up: Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Smokescreen gets his check up and Ratchet explains a few things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To all of you who can't stand valve and spike things, turn back now. This and probably the next chapter will be all about that. otherwise have fun reading this. it fought me all the way.

Smokescreen tried not to sink even lower on the berth. He hated visits to the medic, weather it was his own back on Cybertron or Ratchet. But everything was everyone was better than Knock Out. He still had night mares about that day. Shuddering at the memory he hung his head and accepted his fate with a sigh. “Alright, doc. Do your worst..” he growled and Ratchet clicked his glossa in disapproval. “Don't sass me, kid. I'm too old to be sassed by younglings. Now.. We'll start off with a simple maintenance check up. Lay down and relax, the scans will only take a couple clicks.” the medic said and let the other mech lay back before activating his scanner. 

It took a few moments for the program to work before Ratchet sat down on his stool and went trough the data. “Everything looks fine so far, Smokescreen. Just your leg, it's a bit tense. I'll adjust the tension struts and then we can continue.” Smokescreen just sighed and let the doc work his magic. When he was told to sit up and face Rachet he hesitated. “uhmm. Ratchet? I heard about those maturity checks. Do you really have to look under my hood? I mean.. That's kinda personal, you know?” But Ratchet scoffed at him. “I'm your medic, not your sire. Now. All you really have to do is answer some questions, truthfully, and lay back to let me work. The med bay is locked. No bot will get in here.” 

Smokescreen squirmed a bit before setteling down. “alright.” Ratchet nodded and rolled over to the end of the berth to activate a small transformation sequence. A pair of stir ups rose up and the medic gently but firmly but the younger mechs legs in them. “Now. Have you ever had intercourse with anyone, in any form?” the medic asked and Smokescreen's plating flared at the personal question. The scout swallowed thickly before answering. “Yeah.. I- Once. With Alpha Trion. He had data for me that he didn't want anyone else knowing about. Didn't know what he was downloading into my hard drives until the thing with the keys happened. After that it just erased itself. And well. I broke my own spike seal.” he stuttered a bit, his hands wringing nervously. 

Ratchet petted his shoulder. “That's fine. Not everyone wants it to be broken by someone else. Did you have any pains after that or now even?” Ratchet scribbled down a few notes on his data pad, all without even glancing down at it. “oh no. Everything in working order, I guess..” he hesitated a bit before adding. “My.. my valve seal is still there, though. I just didn't find any-” Ratchet interrupted him with an upturned digit. “That's alright, Smokescreen. You don't need to tell me everything. I appreciate your honesty, though. Now to the unpleasant part.” The medic pressed a few buttons at the foot of the berth and it reclined, leaving Smokescreen laying flat on his back, his calves in the stir ups and thighs parting as he was lowered. “Now don't tense up. Relax, lay back. This will only take a few moments. And don't be embarrassed about your equipment, kid. I've seen a lot in my days and I can tell you I've seen all of it.” 

Smokescreen sighed and with the air leaving his vents, he relaxed and allowed his thighs to fall open. Next the doctor raised the stir ups a bit so his legs and pedes were out of the way and pointing away from himself. “I'll walk you through the process.” Ratchet promised and reached up to bring down a lamp so he could see better. “First I'm checking your seams around your panel, making sure they close and don't have dents or something to make them leaking.” Ratchet explained and after super heating his servos to kill any bacteria that might have had accumulated, cooled them down again to not burn the plating. He then let the very tips of his digits trace the very seams and edges of Smokescreen's pelvic plating and panel. “Looks good so far. Have you ever noticed any leakage? And let me tell you right away, some is fine. When we get very worked up, we produce enough lubricant that the seams open a bit to let it flow out. It is a normal reaction and fail safe so that we don't end up with back flow.” Smokescreen thought for a moment, then shook his head. “Nah. Guess I didn't have time for that between boot camp and protecting Alpha Trion..” The medic looked up at him and chuckled. “No, I would guess not. Alright. I'll have to ask you to retract your panels now, both of them.” The scout took a deep invent and tried to snap both panels open. The code was there but he was too nervous to access them immediately. 

Ratchet noticed his predicament and soothingly stroked over his shin. “Don't stress yourself. I can open them manually. It will not hurt.” At Smokescreen's defeated nod he reached down to feel along the edges of the panel again. “And don't be embarrassed. Getting a bit worked up is completely natural and an excellent chance to see if your lubrication works as it should be.” After a couple more moments Smokescreen felt a bit of a tickling at the juncture of thigh and pelvic plating, and both his panels sprung open. He'd been venting a bit harder than usual since Ratchet had started his little check up and ducked his head very embarrassed as his spike tip peaked out of it's sheath. 

“Alright, seems to be working alright. Go ahead and pressurize it fully. I can start my exam there.” Ratchet instructed and after a moment of silence the spike before him pressurized to it's full length. Smokescreen's spike was fairly simple in design. Mostly white with red and blue stripes down the length, with a bright red node just below the thicker spike tip, pulsing slowly to the mechs systems. It was slightly ribbed. The interlocking plates smooth and not harsh, though the texture would probably feel really good against sensitive valve lining. “I'm gonna touch your spike now, make sure everything is as it should be.” The medic said and took the spike between his digit tips, the sensors there taking in information like temperature, pressure and other vitals. He prodded a bit at the node and noted how Smokescreen's vents hitched ever so slightly. Below his valve was slowly lubricating, the folds glistening with moisture.

He examined the spike briefly, noting that the length was just flexible enough to bend before ignoring it entirely to focus on the valve and the slightly pulsing anterior node below. “It looks like everything is in working order here. Now we'll take a look at your valve. I'm going to trace your folds first, looking for any sort of damage or pinches there.” he explained and stroked his thumbs down the larger set of folds on the outside, noting how the mech before him tensed up again, this time with a small gasp. “Easy, Smokescreen. Relax and let me work. I will now fold aside the outer labia to look at the smaller set. Both sets are important. They protect our valve entrance and send stimuli to our processors. They are really sensitive so you'll have to be careful when playing with them. A bit too much pressure and a pinch can and will turn into a bruise if you're not careful.” he warned before pulling the outer folds aside with his thumbs, revealing the smaller pair beneath. They were shining and sticky with lubricant, the substance started to drip down Smokescreen's aft and onto the berth and coated Ratchets digits. “The small labia are fine, too. You're doing well, Smokescreen. Now relax, I'll have to feel inside your valve. You just tell me when it hurts.” Smokescreen nodded and watched as Ratchet stood, placing a servo on his abdomen to feel from above. 

“Relax, take a deep invent.” The medic told him and used Smokescreen's own lubricant to slick up two of his digits. He placed them against the stretched folds and applied a bit pressure. “And vent out, all of it, let go and relax your legs and abdomen.” Ratchet told him and when his patient exhaled he pressed his pointer digit in, just to the first knuckle. Smokescreen shuddered and bit at his lower lip to keep a sound from escaping. “Good, very good. Now, stay relaxed. I'll have to move it a bit. I'm going to feel along the walls of your valve channel, feeling for tears or other abnormalities.” Ratchet explained and pulled back to re-coat before pressing his digit back inside the tight valve. He felt Smokescreen clench around him and immediately tuned down the sensitivity of his servos. Getting hot under the collar, especially now, was not such a good idea at the time. Ratchet pushed forward until he hit the seal, which was just after his second knuckle disappeared between Smokescreen's folds. “Ah, there it is. Feels fine to me. No bumps, no tears or holes in it. Smooth and firm as it should be.” he then pulled back before introducing the second digit, to which Smokescreen arched off the berth and Ratchet had to hold him down with his other servo. “I know it feels weird. Stay still a moment and let your valve adjust, you'll be fine.” Ratchet let the mech adjust to the unusual new feeling and then began to feel around the valve walls. He noticed no abnormalities and pulled his digits back to stretch the lining a bit to see how well they coped with stretching. It looked fine though so he pulled away and pulled out a cloth to clean up his digits and handed Smokescreen one to clean up as well. “Everything looks fine. I'll just give you a cube for now. Drink that and then get some rest. I think you might want to do that.” he instructed before sitting at his desk and pulling out a ration. 

Smokescreen had cleaned up enough to close his panels and stand. The berth was back in it's default position and he approached the seated medic. “Thanks, Ratch. I'm glad that's over with.” The medic laughed. “Oh, you'll have those every year. Mechs your age are prone to tear something or otherwise get hurt there. I've seen it all. Now sit your aft down. There's something we need to discuss still.” Ratchet handed him the cube and Smokescreen sat to drink and listen.

“Alright then. I take it Optimus explained the basics?” At Smokescreen's nod he continued. “Good. Then you know to keep everything pointy and too hot or cold away from your valve and spike? Temperature play can be amazing if done right. But I've seen burns and frostbites on those bits and pieces before and trust me, they are not pleasant. Otherwise be careful who you frag. Stay away from Optimus and Bulkhead for now. They are appropriately sized to their frames and you're simply not experienced enough to keep up with them.” Smokescreen huffed and Ratchet arched an optic ridge at then. “Don't say I didn't warn you then. Anyway. Breaking the valve seal WILL hurt. Let someone with experience help you with that. And by Primus, please, don't ever, never ever try to use any carbon based materials for self service. They are extremely volatile when mixed with our lubricants and static and ignite faster than you can blink. And those kinda injuries leave scars.” Ratchet warned and folded both servos, resting them on the desk. “Otherwise you're good to go. Finish that cube and git.” he grumbled and Smokescreen hurried to get out of the medics domain.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so since I forgot to add edits last time, I'll do it now. I have another version of this chapter all written up. I call it the 'naughty-chapter'. why you can figure out on your own hehe.. anyway. If you want to see that chapter, well. just type naughty into the comment section. also you know the drill: If you spot kudos or something seems off, tell me! XD 
> 
> As always, thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next chapter. <3


End file.
